


Blood Experiments

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Magic, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline knows that if she soaks up blood of a demigod, she temporarily gains their powers, so one night instead of sleeping she decides to experiment on blood combinations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Experiments

"Make sure you get some sleep ok?" Dionysus said Marceline nods "I'm serious Len-Len, my ass is gonna be in some hot water if those dark circles get any darker" Marceline threw her hands up in the air "I get it" she said Dionysus sighs and goes off to bed, Marceline waits a few minutes to make sure that no one would show up besides Argus, she ninja rolled off the worn corduroy couch to the kitchen, throwing open the fridge door, she began rummaging for the packages of blood that she keeps. "Ｂｉｎｇｏ" she says two packages of blood, one labeled with Percy's name in katakana the other with Clarisse's name written in the same way, turning on the stove and placing a pot over it, Marceline poured the contents of both packages in the pot. Argus gave her a look of disapproval "It's nothing Argus" Argus continued looking at her with a disapproving stare "I don't think anything bad is gonna happen". Nope not at all...

Percy was used to waking up to a lot of things, the sounds of guns and cannons weren't on that list, "What's going on?" He thought hopping out of bed, not caring he was only wearing stripped pajama pants, he made his way outside, "Morning Percy" Roslyn said offering a cup of coffee, "Thanks" he said taking the cup "What's going on?" He asked taking a sip "Beach" was all the daughter of Demeter uttered before walking away, Percy followed her out of camp, towards the beach, Ares was sitting there with amusement while the other gods weren't amused at all. Percy looked at the ocean, Marceline was zipping across the ocean shooting targets with guns that were attached to her body "This is better than Vodka cocktails!" Marceline yelled "What's up with her?" Percy asked "It's called what happens when she mixes the blood of two demigods, pure caffeine, alcohol and consumes it" Zeus said with annoyance before smacking Dionysus over the head "How long with this last?" Hera asked "About 15 hours" Athena calculated, the gods groan. This would be a long day...


End file.
